Warriors: The Darkened Forest
by MidnightFeline
Summary: This is the sequal to Galestar's The Savage Generation. I hope I can make our writing styles match well enough. Please read and review.
1. What Has Past

_Elm will grow in blood, four trees will come together for the final hour, and the running wolf will run into the fire to save them all._

_**Special thanks to Galestar, the creator of The Savage Generation.**_

**What Has Past**

Wolfshade was surprised. These were wolves, wild dogs. They were surely superior to cats. All she thought about was helping Blacktail.

She grabbed his scruff and started dragging him away. But as she looked back at the wolf pack, she thought they looked rather pitiful crouching down like that.

"They must think I'm a wolf or something," she muttered.

The pack leader's ears perked up. "Speak wolf?" she growled.

Wolfshade was utterly confused. "What?" She was bursting with questions. "How can I speak to you? Why did we never scent you? Are you speaking cat, or am I speaking wolf?"

She shook her head. Speaking wolf, how ridiculous! She would realise a differenttongue.

At that moment Blacktail woke up. "What happened?" he groaned. Then his eyes focused on the wolves. "Run, Wolfpaw! Wolves!" He tried to scramble to his paws, but groaned again as the weight shifted. Wolfshade looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw some cobwebs strung delicately across a thorn bush. There was the strong scent of feverfew nearby as well. Taking these two items, she held the poultice on the wound.

"Why are you here? Wolves keep their distance, and we would've smelt you," she announced to the wolves.

The lead wolf started growling something. Wolfshade didn't know what it was, but she assumed it was this: "Dusty Cloud, go hold leaves on cat. Red cat sit. Long story."

"Wolf ancestor know Midnight badger. Teach pups languages. Red cat like you save wolf one cat-life ago. Learn cat. Try finding red cat, but he gone. I owe cat. I have dream from MoonClan. They say, "Run to cat place very fast. Red cat in trouble." So Rusty Fur run very fast. Other cats no see pack. Pack too fast." The wolf swelled her chest in pride.

"You see, we teach cat wolf. Rusty Fur want cat to know wolf. Cats leave territory, right? We come with cats."


	2. Wolfspeak and Betrayal

**Chapter One: Wolfspeak and Betrayal**

"And that why we can talk with you, red cat." Finished Rusty Fur, biting her red-brown fur as a fleanipped her. Wolfshade still looked a tad puzzled, but she soon understood.

"MoonClan? Is that the wolf StarClan?" Wolfshade asked Rusty Fur, her voice dripping with curiosity.

"I not yet hear of StarClan, but if they watchers of all forest, then yes, MoonClan be StarClan." Rusty Fur replied, itching herself with her hind foot.

Dusty Cloud, the tan and white wolf who was holding the poltice on Blacktail, turned to Wolfshade and sighed, "We should find place to hide you, and make battle plan."

Rusty Fur nodded, "Yes, we need to help red she-cat. What be your name, red cat?"

"Wolfshade," she replied, "And are you going to fight against TreeClan with us?"

"Yes, and teach cats wolfspeak too. You are not really speaking with us, only by MoonClan power." She replied.

"And by StarClan." Added Wolfshade.

* * *

Alderstar hissed as he heard pawsteps behind him. He was alone in the forest, searching for Wolfshade. He feared she had been killed by wolves, but worse, he was out with no patrol to protect him. "Who goes there?" He hissed to the rustling leaves. 

Spruceclaw emerged, cackling and digging his sharp claws into the ground. "Well,well,Alderstar.." He hissed.

"Ah, Spruceclaw...wait, what are you doing?"

Spruceclaw leaped on Alderstar, and with a flick of his claws he dispatched the suprised leader. Hesat next to Alderstar, cackling, for the RiverClan leader had no lives, he hadn't visited the Moonstone! The cream-white cat darted off in the direction of RiverClan camp. In a flash he climbed to the top of the Reedpile, and yowled: "All cats, regardless of age, meet beneath for a clan meeting!"

The cats soon gathered, suprised to see Spruceclaw instead of Alderstar. "I am the leader of this clan now,from now on I am Sprucestar, and this is SpruceClan. We will join with TreeClan soon."

Yowls of protest rose from the cats that had gathered, but died down when Sprucestar gave the crowd of cats a dark glance. He flicked his tail as a siginal that the meeting had ended, and jumped off the Reedpile. He walked up to a tan tabby cat called Ravenflight, "Go to Elmstar, tell him I am the leader of SpruceClan, and we will join TreeClan." Ravenflight gave a nervous glance, but ran off to do what his leader told him. Sprucestar smiled, everything was going his way.


	3. Note

**Merp. May be a while before the next chapter. That's what happens to a Mid who gets too busy :D But I'll update soon!**


End file.
